Monumental Struggle
Monumental Struggle is a Raid Event scheduled to start on May 1rst, 2016 at 12:00 PM (PST) and end on May 7, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the third episode of the Dark Stigma story and second in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from May 3rd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes First-ever released PWR 24 UR as Ranking Reward. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Cautious Colossus Murey (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Brooke the Salvager (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Lange, Observing Giants (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Soluna, Lofygygs Captive (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story You had opened your eyes in the Valley of K'wyen, with no memory of arriving there and little of anything else. You were fortunate enough to be reunited with your loyal companion Elimval, yet her recollection was equally vague. At the time, there was a vicious battle between creatures twisted by darkness, the Stigmals, and the empire's specialized fighting force, the Lightholders. The latter had moved in after receiving word the protector of a sacred fountain, that provided water to the northern region, had been changed into a Stigmal. Disgusted with the army's fanatic killing, you attempted to aid her, but it was to no avail as the entire valley was flooded by the crazed Kelka. The resulting self-doubt was then compounded by the accusation by a pair of enigmatic oracles, proclaiming you to be one who killed the goddess of harmony. And as if proving their words, a mark appeared on your chest, a hideous scar in the shape of two joined rings -- the Stigma. ...... Despite the calamity at K'ywen, you gained a new comrade in Salvador. Now, the three of you rode upon the dragon rescued from the Lightholders, far above the ground. You covered your eyes and watched the sun overhead with four black points forming a square around it. If they were stars, they were nothing like what you had seen on Neotellus. That was the strongest evidence you had somehow come to another world. Elimval beside you was also doubtful. "Although it is true most of my memories are unclear, my intuition is telling me there are a number of slight differences..." She was suddenly interrupted by a warning from Salvador. "Lightning storm ahead! Hold on tight, you two!" In the next moment, the skies turned a shade of murky gray. "Figures our luck wouldn't hold out for long... but nowhere to go but forward!" Fierce gusts battered against you and the others. They were so fierce they prevented you from opening your eyes, and you could barely hear Elimval's voice above the din. "Wh-what's going on, Salvador?" "We're headed into Loftgygs' territory! ...Hang in there for me, all right?" From the tone of his voice, it seemed he was encouraging the dragon. "What's that?" "You'll see when we make it through the clouds!" As the dragon bolted through the turbulent clouds and thunder roared around you, the pain in your chest began to intensify. Regardless, you attempted to shield Elimval from the brunt of the wind as best you could. "Hero...!" "We're almost there! Don't let go!" You could hear the beast's powerful wing flaps above the clamor of the storm. From its violent motions, you imagined it was weaving through the lightning bolts, slicing clouds with its incredible speed. Then, silence returned. "And that's how it's done!" You opened your eyes again to see a massive floating landmass bathing in the sun. With both you and Elimval awed into wordlessness by the incredible sight, Salvador explained. "THAT is Loftgygs, the floatin' island of the giants. They don't take too kindly to humans, so I really don't want to get too close, but our pal here needs a break. We'll try to find some covered spot for a quick rest." Tugging on the reins, the dragon slowed down and banked around the high spires, attempting to hide from what seemed to be some sort of commotion. With curious eyes, Elimval cast her eyes over the span of the island. "Incredible... I don't know why, but I'm filled with nostalgia for some reason... What do you think, He...?" When Elimval stopped mid-sentence, you turned to notice a look of horror upon her face. A great number of dragons were pursuing you. It seemed your sojourn at the Wehmkin Archive did nothing to throw them off your trail. "The Lightholders are behind us! Hurry, Salvador!" Shouting in frustration, Salvador sent the dragon into a sharp dive. Elimval nearly fell over, so you seized her hand at the last moment and lifted her back between the wings. Yet in the next moment, the pain in your chest returned stronger than ever, enough to cause you to lose consciousness. Before Elimval could react, you fell off and tumbled towards Loftgygs... ...... The stronghold at the center of Loftgygs where the chieftain Fudo oversaw the island, was truly enormous. At that moment, he sat deep in contemplation. Meanwhile, his younger brother Kanever paced restlessly before him, holding his massive hammer. "Murey has long exhausted my patience, brother!" Despite Kanever's aggravation, Fudo remained still, his mighty arms crossed. "We have nobility from the surface here for the marriage ceremony tomorrow! Their annoyance is trouble enough, but then he has to forget the ceremony entirely and attack them!" "Though we have told him the circumstances many times over..." "Absolutely! And still he keeps forgetting! They aren't mercenaries I hired to train him like always!" Fudo sighed. It was possible that the youngest of the three brothers possessed the strongest might, but he was strangely faint of heart and dull of wit. "The ceremony is based on the ancient pact. It must not be violated. Let us remind him of its importance one last time." He closed his eyes and thought of what his father had told him... "Our brides are offered from the 'Cloistered Coven,' a city of witches. For the continued existence of our kinds, the pact was formed mutually as a measure against Ildanev." High Emperor Ildanev. Beyond mortal, he was an ageless entity who had existed since Neotellus' creation and possessed absolute authority. He had led the humans amongst other races into battle against the giants. In their defeat, they were left with no choice but to isolate themselves and form Loftgygs. Reparation had been paid through the offering of the "Blessed Chalices," three sacred treasures, but Fudo retained the anger and shame of relinquishing them. He had been taught that the pact was a method of one day reclaiming that lost dignity from Ildanev and the humans. However, Ildanev was a clever, capable ruler, and the land knew peace for eras. There had been nothing to thin his forces and jeopardize his rule... until the Stigmal affair. For that reason, Fudo was particularly unwilling to allow this opportunity to fall through. "The empire has been acting strange, Fudo. That is why we need this marriage to succeed now more than ever." The gravity of the situation had not even escaped the oafish Kanever. The scattered movements of the Lightholders were proof that Ildanev was desperate. Any threat to the pact at such a critical juncture would render all of their efforts for naught. Their very future rested upon the success of the marriage ceremony. "Still, I wonder if the goddess of harmony was truly murdered..." Fudo answered Kanever's off-hand comment. "That is yet uncertain, but 'tis plain that the empire is pursuing one who committed a grave misdeed." "And that is why they are so noisy..." Fudo chuckled at his brother's pleased voice. He was exceptionally belligerent, even for a giant. However, Fudo was no less eager to accomplish the greatest hope of his kind ever since Loftgygs departed for the sky... to return to the land uncontested. ...... Through your dim consciousness, the recurring memories emerged once again: A temple in the sky. A plaintive wail. Your bloodied hands. A woman's weeping... Even if that woman was the goddess of harmony, Belgantier, it was yet unclear if you had truly killed her. Then, your thoughts wandered as new voices crossed through your mind: sad, delicate, pleading... and abusive. It shocked you into realizing there was a bright light beyond your eyelids, and you slowly opened them. It sounded as if two women were quarreling, although it seemed to be a largely one-sided affair. "You can keep asking me, but the answer will always be the same: You've been here for centuries." You were lying in the corner of a terrace-like plaza. Despite the lack of a roof, the high walls led you to believe you were in a castle, but its size far exceeded your expectations. The fountain in the center as well was larger than a mountain. You looked towards the source of the voices to see a woman dressed in a bridal gown, shouting into a crystal. Inside of it, you could discern the figure of another woman within the translucent stone. "Your family is long gone, sister. That should be enough of a reason to hate these giants, right? So help me out already." "No... that has to be a lie... My family is still waiting for me!" "I swear, your head is thicker than that crystal. You're nothing more than a sacrifice! Without you, this whole place would fall to the ground!" "I know that... but look at me. I haven't aged at all since they trapped me here. How could so many years have passed already...?" "I know you don't exactly have a calendar in there, but you shouldn't use wrinkles to count the years! The crystal has stolen your sense of time, and it's all the giants' fault! So let's team up and take them down!" "But how?" "Why are you asking me? You should know the spell to blow this place into teeny-tiny pebbles!" "Of course I don't... However, the one called Murey told me that if the crystal were shattered or removed from the keep, then the island would fall to the ground..." "You don't say? Good enough for me! I'm glad my 'husband' was willing to help with that info." "...Does that mean you are Murey's wife?" "Well, I will be if I don't do something about it. And now I can." With those words, she lifted the crystal high into the air. "No hard feelings, but there's no other choice." You realized she was threatening to smash it upon the floor. The figure inside it struggled wildly. "No! Please don't!" In the next instant, you vaulted overhead from behind the woman, snatching the crystal cleanly from her hands. "...Huh? Hey, what do you think you're doing? Give that back! I saw it first!" She attempted to reclaim the crystal by jumping and climbing up your body. As she did, her nails tore at the clothes Elimval had mended, revealing your Stigma. "...A-are you a Stigmal?" She grew still and frightened. "They say you killed Belgantier..." At that moment, the ground began to rumble as a huge shadow fell over you. It was a giant guard, and he spoke in a deep roar. "Who goes there? What are you doing here?" He squinted his eyes as he looked at the ground, as if inspecting ants. "I-I'm Joselyn, Murey's betrothed! He's the younger brother of Fudo and Kanever, isn't he? I was trying to get acquainted with the place, since I just got here today, and I found this lowlife lurking around with the Levistone! They're trying to destroy Loftgygs, and there's probably more on the way! You better get Fudo and Kanever to delay the wedding until you've made sure everything's safe!" "As you say, Miss Joselyn! You will pay for this, intruder!" The giant raised a foot and lowered it above your head, but dashed to the side, pulled out your sword, and slashed at the exposed ankle. "Why you audacious little...! We've got an intruder trying to steal the Levistone! I need immediate back-up!" After the enraged guard gave a warning, you could feel a stronger rumbling as his comrades approached. It was clear you could not match them in strength, but you felt you could outmaneuver them. You immediately ran through the guard's legs. Behind you, you could hear the screaming of Joselyn. "What are you waiting for?! Stomp them flat!" As you ran, you looked at the stone in your hand. The woman inside was weeping bitterly. "I can't... I don't know what's going on anymore..." You were conflicted. From what you could tell, it was not just giants, but humans currently upon Loftgygs, perhaps relating to the marriage ceremony of which the woman spoke. If the continent fell, all of them would undoubtedly perish. However, there likely was nowhere to hide for long within the keep. As you contemplated your quandary, the girl within the crystal, Soluna, looked up at you with pleading eyes. "I don't care what happens to anything else. Please, take me with you so I can go home." ...... "What was that rumbling?" Fudo, noticing the commotion, rose to his feet. Kanever also came to a halt. "It was rather unusual. Perhaps..." At that moment, the doors opened, but it was not a giant that appeared through them. It was a human woman leading a squadron of roughly 60 soldiers. Fudo narrowed his eyes as she addressed him. "You, chieftain of the giants! We are the Lightholders! We have received notice that the murderer of the goddess of harmony has been spotted in Loftgygs!" "The murderer, you say?" Kanever lashed out at the accusation, but Fudo motioned for him to remain still and allowed the woman to continue. "We will now conduct a thorough investigation of the premises, and High Emperor Ildanev expects your full cooperation! This includes the delay of the marriage ceremony planned for tomorrow!" "Enough of your prattle! We can manage ourselves without the empire's meddling! Get out before I crush the lot of you!" Kanever roared at the Lightholders once more. Several of the soldiers shirked with fright, but the woman did not show any fear. Restraining his brother once more, Fudo asked for her name. "Riki." She answered in a quiet, composed voice that carried well despite its volume. "Is it true the murderer has escaped into our land, Riki?" "Yes, without any doubt. They bear the abominable Stigma upon their chest. Some of your men have noticed as well." "Then you have our permission to carry out your investigation, and we will also lend our aid. However, the ceremony will proceed tomorrow as scheduled." "...Hm, I doubt it will." Riki turned to look outside a window to the north. Noticing her attitude, the two brothers followed her gaze. "Brother! The signal...!" Fudo's eyes widened. The lamps on the towers were lit to denote an emergency situation, and the north tower's was reserved for the most dire. "I heard from the other giants on the way here. They mentioned the Levistone or something being stolen..." Before Riki had finished speaking, the hall shook with Fudo's shouts. "This is unforgivable! They will feel my wrath!" Such was the intensity of his cry that the Lightholders, including Riki, covered their ears and shuddered. "That explains the rumbling earlier! It must have been when the Levistone was stolen!" Immediately after Kanever's comment, a number of guards rushed into the room. "Sir Fudo, Sir Kanever! We have a report!" "A human bearing a Stigma has stolen the Levistone!" As the guards entered, Riki and the Lightholders departed through the doors. Fudo scowled at his subordinates. "Incompetents! Do not waste my time with the announcement of old news! That Stigmal is wanted for the goddess of harmony's murderer! Capture them before the empire's dogs do! Get going!" ...... Fudo's bellowing shook the entire keep. Having momentarily escaped from the guards, you continued running, but were yet undecided what to do with the crystal in your hand. Whether you decided to save her or doom the entire landmass, you would fortunately not struggle alone. As you passed through an outdoor corridor, you saw a familiar dragon bearing two familiar figures. You had been reunited with Elimval and Salvador. Epilogue The tremors that beleaguered Loftgygs only grew fiercer. Chunks of soil and rock from the underside began to loosen and plunge towards the land below. The suspended state of the landmass was threatened with the removal of the Levistone. However, there was another cause of the rumbling -- Fudo and Kanever, brothers and keepers of the giant race, had assembled their army and unleashed the full extent of their anger upon the Hero. As their very existence hinged upon the Levistone's retrieval, they were unreservedly desperate. "We need to find that murderer at once, but these Lightholders are nothing but a nuisance, brother! If we fall, it will be upon Cadavus that lies below us, and both of our lands will be destroyed!" "That I am well aware of, Kanever. We will reclaim the Levistone! Until the time for retribution is at hand, we must not return to the surface!" ...... "Whew... This should not come as a surprise, but it seems we are yet being followed." Elimval wiped the sweat from her brow. You had decided to hide in a forest near the giant keep, the boughs shielding you from their fierce gazes. The persistent threat of the Lightholders also demanded your attention. Lungs bursting and arms aching, you fought and ran for hours, but no hints of resolution had been presented to you. "Really wish I hadn't let that dragon go... No way to tell it apart from the Lightholders' tamed pets." "We had no other choice, Salvador. Otherwise we certainly would've been spotted in the sky." "Well, if this whole place takes a dive, we're going down with it!" Salvador stared at the Levistone in your hands, the source of the island's ability to float. Inside was the pale Soluna, weeping. She was the sacrifice that fed energy to the mystic crystal. "Why don't you just go put..." He then looked at your lips drawn tight in refusal and sighed. Noting another conflict of interest, Elimval spoke up. "It seems the shaking has been growing stronger as we become further from the keep. In that case, how about we close the distance somewhat and search for another method?" "Do you mean to back to the city we passed though? Did you forget or somethin'? It was crawlin' with guards, big and small!" "But that should help reduce the tremors and we may even find some more information. There is a danger we may be caught, but do you remember the woman named Joselyn the Hero mentioned? She said she was going to be married, and if it's a truly special occasion, it would certainly explain the size of the crowd. It might even be large enough that we can hide from both the giants and the Lightholders there." ...... Once you stepped through the gates, it seemed the trembling decreased considerably. However, it did nothing to calm the panicking mass of nobles who had gathered for the wedding ceremony, scattering amongst the feet of the patrolling giants. Pushing your way through the crowd, you headed for the center. "Elimval! How are we supposed to find out about the Levistone when everyone's freakin' out like this?" "Well... Oh, Hero! Don't let go of my hand or we might get separated! Also, be careful that your neckerchief stays over your chest..." Her advice was interrupted by a remarkably shrill voice above your head that pierced through the clamor. It was a young woman falling from the sky. The giants, who seemed most capable to help her, did not even notice with their attention diverted by Fudo and Kanever in the forest. "Aaaaaahahaha! Someone, catch me!" At once, you handed the Levistone to Salvador and ran to save her before she hit the ground. "Wow, thanks for rescuing me! My name's Lange; how about you?" Lange wore a broad grin as she threw her arms around your neck. Despite the seeming peril of her situation, she did not seem terrified in the slightest, fully enjoying herself instead. While you regarded her strange behavior in silence, she continued. Let me know once you remember, okay? Anyway, I came here to see the giants! I'm not a stuffed shirt like all the others, but I had some help sneaking onto the island. They say the giants don't like humans, but they still have a human-sized hotel for these kinds of events. That's where I was staying. Just a few moments ago, I was watching everything from the window, but then I accidentally fell and landed on a giant's helmet! Then I fell onto the shoulder of the giant next to him. Then when everyone started panicking, I tried to hold on for dear life but I still got thrown off! Not too many people get to say they survived falling down three times!" After spiritedly sharing her experience, she glanced down and saw the Stigma upon your chest through a gap in your neckerchief. "Wait... is that...? Wow! You must be who everyone in the empire is talking about! I can't believe how lucky I am to meet a wanted person! I'm so happy I could just die!" She then lowered her voice all of a sudden. "So would that mean you're the reason behind all of this hullaballoo? ...I thought so. In that case, if I said I wanted to help you, would you believe me?" ...... You had descended to the underground shopping district, the towering stores closed in observance of the celebration and therefore deserted. Soil rained from above with each shudder of the island while Lange led the way, confidently humming a tune as if she had lived there for all of her life. "Don't worry, I have a perfect memory! It's like my mind paints a picture of whatever I see! That's why I want to learn as much as I can, and there was no way I was going to pass up a chance to see the titans of Loftgygs. They only let humans here whenever they have a wedding ceremony, and this time, it's Murey, the youngest brother of the big cheese Fudo, who's getting hitched! It's a real fancy affair that lasts several days with nobles from the imperial capital, and one of them named Brooke snuck me aboard the airship here. But while I wanted to see the sights, she likes to collect magical artifacts and other knick-knacks, so she went digging through the curio store over here. The wedding isn't until tomorrow, so she's probably still waist-deep in junk. C'mon!" She pointed to a store with a massive metal decoration hanging from the eaves. On the other side of the glass door, you should see the faint light of a flickering lantern. ...... "So you're only helping them to appease your own curiosity? That's very much like you, Lange." "Well, it's no different from why you do things, Brooke." "Hmhm, I suppose I can't argue with that. And I must agree that aiding a known enemy of the empire sounds positively scintillating!" The two strange women shared a laugh. There was little doubt how they had become so friendly with each other, their eyes holding the same sparkle of inquisitiveness. "But I should say that you look nothing like how I imagined the goddess' slayer would be, much less the source of the Stigmals." Brooke, who closely examined you, was herself not as she appeared. She had earned her fortune by repairing magical artifacts, but with her bulging rucksack and worn garb, she more closely resembled a vagabond than a merchant. "But the Hero didn't kill anyone! It's true that we don't have any proof, but I just know..." "Oh, you're a hero? Then those accusations are unmistakably false." "...You believe us?" "I can tell just with my eyes. I'm exceptionally skilled at judging the true quality of anything with a glance. It must be why that archer has joined you, as well." She motioned with her eyes towards Salvador, who gave a brief look of embarrassment before harrumphing. "And in any case, it would demand heroic bravery to make an enemy of the giants by stealing the Levistone that keeps Loftgygs afloat. Although I certainly understand why you would do so..." She turned a sad gaze towards Soluna. "Hey, Brooke, I was wondering... Is that legend about the giants fighting against Ildanev true?" "Absolutely." Then, as if recanting a familiar legend, she spoke in a measured tone. "Some millennia ago, humans descended from the sky 'neath the gaze of the sun and the Four Void Stars. 'Gainst demons, giants, and dragons, 'twas the mighty Ildanev who led the humans into battle." "Wait, is that the very same Ildanev that reigns over the empire? He was alive that long ago?" Elimval interjected, and Brooke replied in the affirmative with bewildered eyes. That fact appeared to be common knowledge in this world. "It was him and the humans against everyone else. They say the massive battle was to establish dominion over the planet. Ildanev was victorious, but he granted each of the three races enchanted treasures known as Blessed Chalices. They not only proved their right to rule over their domain within Ildanev's empire, but they each held a portion of this world's history, ever reminding them of their defeat, and therefore their supreme ruler." Elimval listened intently to Brooke's explanation. "First, Ildanev split the land and used the Levistone to send a portion into the sky for the giants to command. That's where we are now, Loftgygs. Then, he made the underside of the planet the territory of the demons. Finally, with humans claiming the land itself, that left the dragons with..." "The atmosphere. They're given free reign anywhere in the air, but the moment they land they're under Ildanev's rule." "Very good, archer. You seem to know well." "But... that doesn't seem like a very fair arrangement." You agreed with Elimval, and surprised that the giants consented to such a fate. "Keep in mind that nothing in the legend has been verified, but since they had lost, I doubt there was much room for bargaining. However, there was one other condition established that should Ildanev die, the whole of Neotellus would be returned to the other three races." Elimval opened her mouth to protest but realized the answer before she uttered a word. "Exactly, High Emperor Ildanev is still as alive as ever. It seems they vastly underestimated him as a mere human. However, he does not appear to be a god, either... If anything can be said for certain, it is that he is an enigma." You wondered if he were an immortal being, witnessing a number of other generations, human and otherwise, pass. Noticing your contemplation, Brooke continued. "In the time since the separation, all four races intermingled and spread throughout Neotellus. Well, most of the giants are pure-blooded, such as Fudo who is a direct descendant of the ones who fought Ildanev long ago. Then, just beneath is Cadavus, metropolis of eternal shadow, where the descendants of demons and humans dwell. There is also the Cloistered Coven next to it, a country of witches which is Joselyn's birthplace." Then, Salvador added under his breath. "The dragons raised by the breeders of Drakeshire also bear the lineage of the ones who fought Ildanev." The floor shuddered, yet not from the absence of the Levistone. Rather, there was likely a company of giant guards passing overhead. "Well, I suppose the rest of the history lesson will have to wait. I believe our time would be spent more productively searching for a way to free Soluna, ideally without causing Loftgygs to fall." As Brooke clutched her chin in thought, Lange spoke to Soluna. "Do you remember how they put you in that stone in the first place? Maybe that could give us a hint in getting you out." "...I do not, sorry. Any event from back then is much too vague, and I was always held in the treasure vault of the keep. Only Murey would come to speak with me on occasion..." "Come to think of it, he certainly hasn't shown himself much even though he's the groom tomorrow. I wonder why he's so shy..." Lange spoke with keen interest, and it was then Brooke announced she had a revelation. "That's it, we'll go to the treasure vault!" "...Are we going to put her back?" Elimval appeared confused, but Brooke smiled with full confidence. "Not quite. But there is something else that should be inside of it which should help resolve everything if Lange sneaks inside!" ...... You stood beneath a colossal golden goblet, larger than an oak tree. If you were merely impressed by it, Lange was ecstatic. "Wow, it must be the Giants' Chalice, one of the three Blessed Chalices!" Brooke, Elimval, and Salvador lured the guards away while you and Lange had reentered the keep to reach the treasure vault. At the tearful request of Soluna, Elimval had taken the Levistone from you. "No time to waste! Let's jump right in!" Lange took hold of the intricate carvings along the sides and scaled the enormous chalice, and you followed in turn. According to Brooke, it was filled with invisible beads of magic, each one containing information regarding some event in this world's past. This meant that as time passed, it would continue to fill with those particles, but as they possessed no form, the chalice would never overflow. Between the three, they contained the complete records of the world, including the pact between Ildanev and the other races. "Like she said, it looks like there's nothing here, but we won't know for sure until we take the plunge!" Talking to herself, Lange threw her legs over the rim and tumbled down the smooth inside. "Wheeee! It's like a huge slide!" However, her cry of joy was replaced with a shout of wonder. "Oh my... what's happening? It's like information is being poured into my head like water! This is incredible!" Too surprised to rise to her feet, she lay upon her back at the bottom of the chalice. In moments, she had learned of one-third of everything that had happened in the world, particularly that which concerned the giants. Then, finally overcoming her shock, she closed her eyes as if in concentration only for them to fly back open a few seconds later. "I saw it! The moment when Soluna was first closed into the Levistone! I see her being brought to the sacrificial ceremony..." You had intended to stay upon the edge and listen to her from there, but as you adjusted your position, you lost your balance and slid down yourself. Just as Lange said, you felt your mind flooding with all manner of scenes, but as you lacked context and her ability to store and sort them, you could not see them as anything but pure, unmitigated chaos. However, you suddenly noticed one that you did recognize, one that resembled part of the hazy memory that tortured you ever since waking in the Valley of K'ywen -- a temple in the sky, a plaintive wail, your bloodied hands, a woman's weeping -- but this time, it started before the wail. You were there with Elimval. An angel guided you deep into the temple where a beautiful goddess awaited you. She placed a hand upon your shoulders and smiled. "I am grateful to finally meet you. Long have I awaited your arrival, for you are the only one who can save this world..." ...... The giant guards roared orders to catch the three intruders so the wedding could proceed as planned. Salvador, Elimval, and Brooke continued to divert their attention while the Hero guided Lange to the Giants' Chalice, but their stamina was on the wane, particularly for the elf, who spoke between gasps of air. "Isn't... the Hero... taking a while? I'm starting... to get worried..." "Aren't you the Hero's companion? You should have more faith. In fact, I'm certain that Lange has already accomplished her end, for nothing could obstruct her thirst for knowledge. The Hero also has that quality of perseverance as well, one which demands justice prevail in the end. Am I wrong?" Along with the giants were the ever-present Lightholders, but they were easily dispatched by a few perfectly aimed arrows from Salvador. Hearing Brooke's comment, he smirked. "...Sounds about right." Finally, as they continued down one of the keep's corridors, they saw two familiar shadows. "Hero!" Elimval was overjoyed at first, but her mood quickly turned when she noticed how you were holding a hand to your forehead and leaning upon Lange. "Oh no! Were those terrible memories bothering you again?" You took Salvador's shoulder as Lange spoke to Soluna in Brooke's hands. "I saw it! I saw what happened during the ceremony when you were placed in the Levistone all those years ago!" "Did they use an incantation of some kind?" "You won't believe it, Brooke, but it was a bridge -- a magical bridge. It's just through the forest, stretching over a river, but not quite reaching the other side. Instead, they have a platform or something for the Levistone. Then, they led Soluna across the bridge and onto a magic circle, fusing her with the crystal. That's how they did it!" ...... Leaving the city and passing through the forest, you found a weathered bridge crossing a calm river. It was a mere streamlet to the giants, but an expansive canal to you. It was all the stranger how narrow the bridge was, in addition to it not reaching the other side. Realizing there was no mistaking it was where Soluna had been sealed within the Levistone, you set out across the old but sturdy planks carrying a large wooden mannequin carved by Brooke. "This is a substitute doll I crafted from a discarded toy. I enchanted it with one of my artifacts, so for the purposes of sorcery, it's no different from a real human. And since I shaped the head to perfectly resemble Soluna..." You went to put Soluna's replacement upon the magic circle near the suspended edge while Elimval and Salvador watched the Levistone on the bank behind you. Although hopes were high that Soluna would be freed, the rumbling had intensified as the crystal once more strayed from the keep. You ran as fast as you could manage but when you neared the circle, you saw an unexpected figure standing on the platform originally reserved for the Levistone... "You're still here!? I thought it was strange how this place hadn't fallen out the sky yet! I've been waiting here to get off this miserable island for hours!" There was Murey's bride-to-be, Joselyn, offered from the nation of witches. Before you were given an opportunity to explain the circumstances, she accosted you once more. "Where's that stone?" She began to approach you, closer to the circle where the doll was to be placed. Unable to stop her, you watched her step into the magic circle, and there was a blinding flash of light. You shielded your eyes until the luminescence subsided, and there was the Levistone, with the irritable Joselyn inside of it. "Hey! This wasn't what I meant! What's going on here?!" You could only stare dumbfounded until another powerful tremor shook you to your senses. There was no time to consider where Soluna was, for you needed to return the Levistone to the giants' keep as soon as possible. Yet as you picked up Joselyn, a thunderous voice boomed through the air. "We've found the murderer!" ...... As a result of the incessant tremors, large fissures had formed in the ground, making for uneven footing. Not even sparing a moment for a backwards glance, you bolted through the forest clutching the Levistone tightly. You could only hope that Elimval and the others were safe as you struggled to outrun the crazed Fudo. From the brief glimpse of his bloodshot eyes when you first beheld him, he was no longer of sound mind, and you could hear the moans of the Lightholders and other giants he shoved past. You cleared the trees and saw the keep in the distance, but there were still giants searching the city for you and your comrades, much to your dismay. Also, lacking the cover of the foliage, Fudo had a clear view of you. As if seizing a lightning bolt bare-handed from the amassed thunderclouds, he flung a blast of sheer force downward. "Die!" Doomed by the blue missile that streaked towards you, you could only stop and stare in awe. Numerous thoughts drifted about in your mind: what would happen to Elimval, Salvador, and Soluna, what truly happened to the goddess, and how you managed to avoid capture by the Lightholders only to be crushed by the raw power of a giant. However, moments before it struck you, a different bolt obstructed its path, obliterating both with a fearsome sound. There was another giant, somewhat younger than Fudo but possessing similar features. You realized it was Murey, the youngest brother of the three head giants. And upon his head and shoulder, you saw... "It seems like we made it not a moment too soon, Hero!" Elimval was clinging to his hair, Salvador was riding in his ear, aiming at Fudo, Brooke and Lange were seated upon one of his shoulders, and finally, riding on top of his head was the restored Soluna, waving at you joyfully. ...... "So the murderer is dead?" "I assure you, no being could survive an attack from my elder brother. There aren't even ashes remaining. It was just as well, for I shudder to imagine something so villainous decomposing in our forest." Riki and the Lightholders, who had been gathered at the keep, moaned at Kanever's words, aware of the castigation they would face when they returned to the empire. They were ordered to return with the head of the murderer, but if what the giant said was true, they would have no choice but to return empty-handed. "Understood. I will report to High Emperor Ildanev." "Do as you will, but do not expect contrition from us. I merely did what was necessary to protect our precious land. Furthermore, we would caution you against believing any further word of their sighting, as they would clearly be imposters seeking infamy." Giving one last silent glare at Fudo, she ordered the Lightholders to depart. Once they had left, Kanever spoke to a far corner of the chamber behind him. "They're gone, so you may come forth." You and the others stepped out from behind a curtain and approached where Fudo was seated. "I heard everything from Murey, although I suppose he was speaking for the girl." He cast his gaze towards Soluna beside you, now released after centuries within the Levistone. Both Fudo and Kanever had never given the sacrifice much thought, for the arrangements were all prepared by Ildanev. They did not wish to admit it, but that small stone was also how he exerted his influence over Loftgygs, for they felt that learning to control its power was key in their plans to return to the surface. "Actually, I heard the true story from Lange. It seems Ildanev ordered that I be offered despite the protests of my family. And by now, surely there is no one left alive..." "What will do you now?" At Kanever's question, Soluna turned to look at Brooke and Lange behind her. "I will return with these two. Although I do not wish to part with Murey, I yet long to see the surface once more." "Very well. I will prepare an airship for your departure whenever you desire. And if you ever find yourself facing trouble, you can rely on our aid. I know it will not make amends the years of sadness you endured, but I wish to provide some measure of recompense. As for the Hero..." Fudo sternly rose to his feet, standing taller than any tree. "You have our gratitude for risking your life to protect our land. I ask you pardon our ignorance, and in return, you may consider us your loyal allies. If you also will be returning to the surface, I believe it would be best for you to return with the other humans. We will keep you informed regarding other movements in the empire, beyond the eyes of Ildanev, of course." Then, he gave a rare smile. "Of course, if he does find out, you have no need to fear. He will have to defeat the strongest in the sky before he confronts you." He looked out the window towards the festivities of the wedding ceremony, where his youngest brother, whose power surpassed his own, was being wed to the beautiful Joselyn. Her face did not move, as if it were a doll's. "And that you were able to silence that rambunctious woman was a feat in a class of its own." Deep within the keep's vault was a witch that closely resembled Murey's bride. Her demands for release echoed from the depths of the Levistone, unbeknownst to all but a select few in Loftgygs... ...... Some days later, you departed for the surface, mingling into the crowds of other people doing the same. Your next goal had been set: recovering your memory through finding the other two Blessed Chalices, and the Dragons' Chalice seemed to be the closest. As you stared with determination at the horizon, Brooke and Lange engaged in a trifling conversation behind you. "So Lange, you saw events from the creation of Neotellus in the Giants' Chalice, right?" "I sure did, Brooke! But that gave me almost as many questions as it did answers. Like about Ildanev. From what I saw, it was like he was a completely powerless human..." Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Raid Events Category:Monumental Struggle Category:Malice Canon